Big Brother
by Rosalyn-Diggory
Summary: What happens when a nervous bushy haired girl meets the son of a legendary prankster? Why, confusing situations and drama, of course! Hermione Granger, Original Characters, and AU. Sirius isn't in Azkaban. I suck at summaries. Disclamier in A/N inside.
1. Chapter 1

The young eleven year old witch's mouth dropped open as she took in her professor's response. The young girl hitched her books higher into her arms and shook her head.

"I'm sorry professor, how many spells are we supposed to master by first year's end?" The stern Scottish woman known as Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh at the state of her favourite student.

"My dear, you will have mastered close to thirty spells if you stay on track with your peers. However, with your thirst for knowledge, I may petition Dumbledore to move you into all second-year classes. If you are moved, you will master another seventy in second year, meaning in two years you'll have one hundred spells under your command." The girl's eyes widened and she nodded carefully before leaving the classroom. The brown-haired girl meandered through the halls before stopping next to an alcove.

"One hundred spells in two years- or one year if McGonagall gets her way… sheesh talk about 'Gotta Catch 'Em All'…" The girl huffed and leaned her head against the wall. She heard a chuckle to her left and turned towards the alcove. A black haired boy with striking blue eyes stood there, smiling at her slightly.

"Tell me about it. One hundred spells, and every time you start to excel past everyone else, they stick more on your plate. It's terrible. Nice Pokémon reference by the way." Hermione blushed a little and stuttered out a thanks before hitching her books higher into her arms again. The boy caught the movement.

"Here, let me help you with your books. I'm Kyle by the way. Kyle Black." Hermione tilted her head to the side as she took in the boy's appearance.

"Well Kyle Black, thank you for your help. Your name sounds familiar…" She trailed off and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm Hermione Granger." The boy grinned and chuckled.

"That's why my name sounds familiar. Your dad is my dentist when I live in the muggle world." Hermione's eyes widened before bursting out laughing, causing a few around them to stare.

"Oh my god! You're the kid that bit my dad so hard he needed stiches!" Hermione continued to giggle while the boy swept into an overelaborate bow.

"The one and only, my lady!" They both giggled before a drawling voice made them both still.

"Black, what are you doing here with that…. _Mudblood_." The familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy rang out behind the pair. Kyle stiffened and turned, piercing Malfoy with an icy glare. Hermione flinched at the vehemence of the insult, only recently finding out what it meant. She glared at Malfoy and his two gorilla cronies through the tears starting to prick at her eyes. Kyle noticed this and subtly moved in front of her, as if to protect her.

"Malfoy, what do you want? You're not wanted nor needed here. I suggest you leave now and stop harassing this girl." Malfoy smirked at the boy while sneering at Hermione.

"What do I want? I want you to get away from that filth before she contaminates you or are you forgetting the family motto?" The air in the corridor dropped ten degrees and neither group noticed the arrival of Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall.

"Malfoy, are you forgetting who I am?" the deathly quiet voice seemed to create a stifling silence which no one dared break. Malfoy grew pale as he felt the magic starting to crackle in the air. Kyle drew himself up to his full height.

"Hermione Granger is under my personal protection as the Heir of the House of Black until either my father, the current Lord Black, or I deem it unnecessary." There was a flash of light and Hermione felt something heavy on her neck. Looking down, she saw a silver necklace with a pendant inscribed with what she could only guess to be the crest of the Noble House of Black.

Malfoy paled even more violently and fled, nearly smashing into Professor Snape on the way. The two professors shared a glance and moved forward to where Kyle was talking softly to Hermione. The two were so deep in conversation they did not see the professors approach.

"Mr. Black… care to explain what just happened?" The black haired boy turned to the professors, subtly adopting his protective stance again.

"Of course professor. Hermione was standing here processing the fact that in two years we learn one hundred spells and she made a muggle reference. I struck up a conversation as it seems I know her father. Draco Malfoy approached us, palming his wand, and told me to get away from her, calling her a vulgar name. I feared for her safety and as she is one of the most intelligent people I have met, I put her under my protection." The professors exchanged another glance and nodded.

"Well, Mr. Black, as I am sure your head of house agrees, twenty points for the defense of a fellow student." The boy nodded his head and the professors left. Kyle turned to face Hermione.

"Kyle, I'm sorry but I don't really understand. One, I thought you were muggle born. Two, what is the House of Black, and should I know this already. And three, what does you putting me under your protection mean?" Kyle ran a hand through his wavy black hair before grabbing Hermione's arm- an action she flinched and winced at- and gently guiding her to a bench further up the hallway.

"Okay, firstly, after my explanation, I want to know why you flinched just now. Now, I am not muggleborn. You know Harry Potter, right? Well his dad and mine were best friends at Hogwarts. When my mum got pregnant with me, my dad sent us to America until the war was over. When the Potters died, the only reason he didn't go after Pettigrew was Harry and me and mum. Dumbledore promised dad that Harry would be raised in the muggle world by a good couple, and dad came to get us. We live half the year in each world, so I know a lot about both. The House of Black is the Ancient and Noble House of Black, one of the oldest wizarding families. We helped build the system. Usually the family prefers dark lords and dark magic, but my dad was different. He broke that tradition and we're trying to change the reputation too. You should already know it, but as you're a muggleborn, you wouldn't know. Now, me protecting you. It boils down to this: if anyone insults you, hurts you, or means you harm in any way, it is my job- and therefore the House of Black's job- to make sure they are punished and you remain safe. Yes, that means Draco Malfoy has to defend you and your honor. His mum is a Black, so he's bound by it too." Kyle took a deep breath as he finished his explanation. Hermione scrunched up her face in thought before relaxing and nodding. Kyle raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at her arms.

_A/N: Tada! So this story is really a random creation after something my sister said to me. I probably won't finish it and I'll probably lose interest quickly. Anyways, here's the first chapter, hope you like it, please review. I do not own Harry Potter. Thanks much! Rosalyn-Diggory-_


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sighed and bit her lip before shrugging off her thick outer robe, revealing her short sleeve wool sweater. Bruises and scars littered her arms, and as his eyes widened, Kyle noticed that her neck had a few, and looking down at her legs confirmed she had scars and bruises there as well. She put her robe back on and fastened it, and Kyle noticed it covered everything. No one will have noticed her bruises and scars. Kyle's hands were shaking in rage and he gently grabbed her hand, and started dragging her up to the Hospital Wing, both their bags and books forgotten.

The walk to the Hospital Wing was one of the longest walks either child had experienced. As Kyle neared the Hospital Wing, the doors seemed to open on their own, prompting Madame Pomphrey to emerge from her office. She took one look at the irate boy and the nervous girl and felt a sense of dread stir in her stomach. As they approached, Kyle sat Hermione down on the bed nearest to the matron and waved the nurse over.

"Madame Pomphrey, this is Hermione Granger. I think you'll see why I brought her here in a second. May I use your floo? I must contact Lord Black." Without waiting for an answer, Kyle turned to Hermione and held her hand gently. "Hermione, I need you to take off your outer robe and let Madame Pomphrey help you. I'm going to get my father. Hermione, you'll have to tell all three of us what happened." Hermione's eyes widened and she seemed on the verge of tears, but nodded. He smiled and walked into the mediwitch's office, calling his father.

"Black Manor!" Kyle yelled as the fire turned green. He stuck his head in and summoned a servant. "You, Miriam, was it? I apologize for not remembering your name but please fetch Lord Black. Tell him his heir needs him on an urgent family matter." There was a long pause as the boy grew restless and waited. Finally, his father appeared.

"Father! There is a girl here- don't give me that look!- she's a muggleborn. I brought her under the family's protection- she was being harassed and she's incredibly intelligent- but that's not the point! Father I believe she's been abused for—"The boy cut off as he heard the matron shriek. The exclamation of 'since you could do magic?!' sent him running to Hermione's side, his worried father tumbling behind him.

Before the Black father and son stood a mediwitch who looked like she had seen a boggart, and a far too small eleven year old girl with beautiful amber hair which the sunlight bounced off of, giving her a look on innocence. As the girl turned to face Kyle and his father, the two gasped. Out of her uniform and in the hospital gown, the extent of her injuries was terrible. Poorly healed cuts, burns, bruises, and scars littered her porcelain skin. Her eyes held a pain and sadness which no eleven year old should comprehend. The Black patriarch's face contorted in rage as he comprehended he exclamation he had heard through the floo. As he looked the girl in the eyes, his rage cooled as if ice water had been poured on his heart. The girl's eyes held a fear only those faced with death knew, as well as acceptance. Kyle lurched forward as he realized the same thing, and he scooped the girl into his arms, ignoring her flinch.

"Hermione relax. You are safe. I swore to protect you, remember? You're safe here, no one will hurt you. Not me, not Madame Pomphrey, not my father. Do you understand?" The fear in her eyes receded and she nodded twice. He pulled away from her and lifted her up onto the bed. He turned to the mediwitch.

"I thank you, Mr. Black, for bringing her here. I saw the medallion on her necklace so I suppose both you and your father need to know." She turned to Lord Black and hugged him briefly. "Sirius Black, I'd wish you were visiting under different circumstances. Shall I start?" The older man named Sirius nodded, moving to sit on the chair next to the girl's bed. Kyle sat next to the girl, holding her hand loosely. The mediwitch summoned a scroll and sighed.

"It's quite terrible, to be honest. Never in all my years… Four broken bones, several bad burns, evidence of bleeding and blunt force trauma, evidence of being near to suffocating, almost drowning… all _nonmagical_." Sirius's head snapped up.

"That all happened while she was here?!" The mediwitch shook her head.

"The most recent injury was from a week and a half ago." Sirius's face contorted in rage again while Kyle did the math.

"Hogwarts has only been in a week…. But that means…. Hermione! Who?" Kyle hugged the girl who was now shaking and openly crying.

"M-my p-parents…" the silence was deafening before things started flying and exploding. Sirius' magic was raging around the room, destroying everything around the four. Finally, he dropped into his seat and gingerly picked the girl up and placed her in his lap. She looked at him with distrust and curiosity, her tense posture ready to run at a moment's notice.

"Dear, what's your name?" She murmured her name and he stroked her hair. "Hermione, child. Look at me." She did and he sighed. "It is against the law for parents to beat their children, and in our world, even thinking about harming a magical child would result in prison or losing your magic. It is not your fault and I cannot allow you to go back there." Hermione's eyes widened.

"But sir… where would I go?" The man chuckled before looking at her again.

"You know, my wife and I always wanted a daughter." The girl's face lit up before it crumpled into sadness again.

"But I'm a freak… a burden… I'm a good-for-nothing." Sirius shook his head and lifted the girl's chin.

"Hermione, you are not a freak or a burden or a good for nothing. You're a witch, and a talented one at that. I can feel your raw magic from here. Do you want to go back to your parents?" She shook her head vigorously. He hesitated. "What if I adopted you? Kyle would be your brother, and there is a way that you can take a potion and not only would you look like my wife and I, you would have the same blood status as us." The girl thought for a moment before looking at Kyle. The boy was watching her closely and nodded when their eyes met. Hermione looked up at her soon-to-be adoptive father.

"Sir…um… is there a way I can be renamed? I don't want to ask for too much, but my parents just picked a random name from a book… I want my name to be special." Sirius smiled and nodded.

"Of course, child, you can pick your name or my wife and I will decide. Now, no more of that 'sir' nonsense. I know we just met, so call me Sirius. Once you're comfortable enough with the idea, you can call me dad or daddy. But it's up to you. If you're never comfortable calling my wife and I mom and dad, then don't." The girl looked awestruck.

"I…could you and…" she hesitated before resolve formed in her eyes, "m-mum chose my name? And my parents never let me calm them mum and dad, they weren't parents to me. I… I want to call you daddy and your wife mum." She looked up at the man who gave her a gentle smile.

"Alright. Now, do as the lovely mediwitch tells you to help with the scars and burns. If you have nightmares, tell Kyle and Madame Pomphrey, they can both help. Over the Christmas holidays, you'll come home to Black Manor and we'll officially adopt you there. Do you mind if I do a magical adoption now so that magic recognizes you as my daughter?" The girl nodded and moved over to Kyle as her new father instructed. Sirius stood up and looked the girl in the eyes.

"As the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, I, Sirius Orion Black, adopt Hermione Jean Granger, her life, soul, and magic, into the House of Black as my daughter and second heir, as well as the heir to our second line, the House of Rohan. On my magic, so mote it be." There was a bright golden light between Sirius and Hermione, and a silver one between Kyle and Hermione. As the light faded, Hermione felt the necklace warm and something heavy appear on her left hand.

She looked down to see a small ring with the Black family crest, as well as a second slightly larger ring with the crest of the House of Rohan resting on her middle and ring fingers of her left hand. Grabbing the necklace pendant, she noticed the same crest as the ring, both slightly different from the one on Kyle's left hand. She looked up at her father who smiled.

"Your rings signify, for the House of Black, that you are the second in line, and for the House of Rohan that you are the first in line. Both rings act as portkeys- Kyle will tell you about them- and block minor curses and hexes. Also, your rings will pulse if there is a foreign substance in your food or drink. Try to stay safe my daughter, and Kyle and the other Black family members will help you no matter what. Is it alright if I hug you?" Fear flashed through the girl's eyes before she took a breath and nodded slowly. Sirius bent down carefully and enveloped the girl in a warm hug before hugging his son and the matron of the hospital. He left shortly after that, and after three hours where Madame Pomphrey instructed both her and Kyle on how to take care of her wounds and nightmares the two left the wing, headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"That's the great thing about Hogwarts. For years one through three, the first two weeks of classes are shortened, so we can get used to the classes. They get longer as you go, but they usually last an hour or so. Come on, you can come sit with me. Everyone usually leaves me alone anyways." Glancing down, Hermione realized that Kyle was a Ravenclaw.

_A/N: There's chapter two! I have half of another chapter written so I dunno when I'll get it done. Thank you for reading! I do not own Harry Potter. Rosalyn-Diggory-_


End file.
